starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны: Иллюстрированный Атлас (онлайн-дополнение)
Звёздные войны: Иллюстрированный Атлас (онлайн-дополнение) ( ) — это ряд статей на официальном веб-сайте «Звёздных войн», изданных как дополнение к Иллюстрированному Атласу его авторами Джейсоном Фраем и Дэниелом Уоллесом. Статьи включают в себя списки систем, перечисленные в приложении Иллюстрированного Атласа, но с указанием секторов, в которых расположены эти системы, чего не было в печатном издании. Списки были задуманы как динамический документ, с возможностью исправлять неточные данные, уточнять местоположение планет и систем и дополнять списки новой информацией по мере выхода новых источников. 15 марта 2011 была выпущена карта Среднего Кольца и новое приложение, содержащее информацию о секторах и системах Среднего Кольца, системах, которые забыли включить в предыдущее издание, и новых системах (в том числе появившихся в мультсериале «Войны клонов»). 25 октября 2012 появилась также карта Региона Экспансии. 11 июня 2014 Джейсон Фрай выпустил эксклюзивный вариант карты Региона Экспансии в HD-качестве. Системы (по регионам) Приведенные ниже системы перечислены в алфавитном порядке по регионам. Ядро * Система Бисеро * Система Большая Киара * Система Вульптер * Система Далвойинн * Система Джеррайлек * Система Дримулэ * Система Замаэль * Система Затмение * Система Зоадей * Система Императрицы Теты * Система Калист * Система Камбрия * Система Кампе * Система Клык Таркина * Система Констанция * Система Косия * Система Кристан * Система Куар * Система Лиалик * Система Маяка Тсосс * Система Муракам * Система Оджом * Система Одик * Система Оттабеск * Система Пракит * Система Примус Голууд * Система Симбия * Система Тайтон * Система Тресков * Система Хад-Аббадон * Система Хакассия * Система Хомм * Скопление Звёздный рой }} Центральные Миры * Система Humbarine * Система Hyabb * Система Illodia * Система Ixtlar * Система J't'p'tan * Система Kamparas * Система Karvoss * Система Keral * Система Kes * Система Kiliea * Система Kitel Phard * Система Kktkt * Система Kokash * Система Kuat * Система Kutag * Система Kvabja * Система Mamendin * Система Manaxia * Marais, Система * Система Morath Nebula * Система Morning's Bell * Система N'zoth * Система New Brigia * Система Nopachi * Система Orooturoo * Система Pirol * Система Polneye * Система Quenk * Система Questal * Система Ralltiir * Система Redrish * Система Refgar * Система Renigg * Система Sestina * Система Sestria * Система Sileria * Система Tarlandia * Система Tholaz * Система Tizon * Система Torpris * Система Tran Mariel * Система Vagran * Система Vasar * Система Velx-Shel * Система Venir * Система Voon * Система Weerden * Система Widek * Система Wor Tandell * Система Xa Fel }} Колонии * Chaastern system * Chorax system * Coorimbus system * Cor I system * Cor III system * Crella system * Dakshee system * Darek system * Dolsan system * Don II system * Dorellia system * Emurria system * Fakir system * Findris system * Fondor system * Ghorman system * Giju system * Gilliana system * Grella system * Haldeen system * Hensara system * Jappe system * Jinda system * Kamper system * Kooda system * Lamuir system * Letev system * Lusk system * Lynx system * Maun Digitalis system * Mrisst system * Mycroft system * New Shella system * Niele system * Nista system * Obelia system * Orthellin system * Palanhi system * Pavia system * Pernella system * Procopia system * Rachuk system * Reena system * Reyna system * Ricaldi system * Riesa system * Sarnikken system * Scarl system * Sefon system * Setolio system * Shella system * Sheva system * Sinkar system * Soterios system * Tallaan system * Tamber system * Tanya system * Tavitz system * Thrantin system * Tocco system * Toorja system * Tumus system * Uviuy Exen system * Vakkar system * Vycinyth system * Wyloff system * Wynth system }} Внутреннее Кольцо * Aphran system * Arcura system * Ardru system * Arkam system * Asrat system * Atapap system * Avenel system * Babbadod system * Bacia system * Bactriasa system * Bamasia system * Banasthau system * Bassel system * Beltrix system * Bengat system * Berchest system * Bestine system * Bilbringi system * Bivoli system * Black Bantha system * Borao system * Boriin system * Brightday system * Calus system * Carratos system * Caska system * Caulbon system * Caulus Tertius system * Charbodia system * Chazwa system * Cheruba system * Choi system * Chrona system * Clendor system * Colla system * Cona system * Condor system * Cordes system * Corvanni system * Daedalon system * Damualer Triac system * Dancreti system * Daruvvia system * Datar system * Denon system * Denusia system * Divora system * Donadus system * Drearia system * Dreve system * Dubloviann system * Dulin system * Dwartii system * Ediorung system * Eilnia system * Eislo system * Emorus system * Erhynradd system * Eshan system * Fadden system * Falasia system * Farbinda system * Farnica system * Febrini system * Filordis system * Flandor system * Fyrth system * Gallinore system * Gannymeda system * Gantonnerre system * Gelviddis Cluster system * Gendrah-Narvin system * Glassferra system * Gmar Askilon system * Gotida system * Gowdawl system * Gryphon system * Hanna system * Hapor system * Harrin system * Iphar system * Iseno system * Itani system * Janara system * Joiol system * Jovaria system * Juzzia system * K'taktaxka system * Kalandis system * Kedra system * Ket system * Kiffex system * Kimanan system * Koaan system * Kooriva system * Korbin system * Kroctar system * Ktil system * Lalmy'ash system * Lemmi system * Levian system * Lhosa system * Llorkan system * Loped system * Lorell system * Loth system * Lovola system * Mantessa system * Marasai system * Mavinia system * Mechis system * Milvayne system * Mindabaal system * Mindor system * Mirak Major system * Modus system * Moorja system * Myrkr system * Nahsu Minor system * Nantuker system * Nolar system * Norah system * Nordra system * Nouane system * Novi system * Nyara system * Obroa-skai system * Onderon system * Ord Lithone system * Ord Pentala system * Ord Vaxal system * Osara system * Oulanne system * Pa Tho system * Paqualis system * Pathandr system * Patrolia system * Penga system * Per Lupelo system * Phelope system * Pindra system * Poderis system * Porus Vida system * Praidaw system * Primarin system * Protogeyser system * Protogeyser system * Qlothos system * Qretu system * Quarzite system * Quarzite system * Rafft system * Rainboh system * Raltac system * Ramorea system * Rashfond system * Rasterous system * Ratit system * Reboam system * Relatta system * Rigovia system * Rondai system * Roqoo Depot system * Roundtree system * Rynmar system * Sab Rufo system * Sagar system * Salagor system * Sargon system * Sarkania system * Sennex system * Shasfath system * Shibric system * Simocadia system * Sivoria system * Sochi system * Sooncanoo system * Sorfina system * Spanthaer system * Stalsinek system * Taanab system * Taboon system * Tala system * Talcharaim system * Tandis system * Tantara system * Tasariq system * Tauber system * Telkur Station system * Telti system * Terrelia system * Thabit system * Themis system * Thyferra system * Tinta system * Tirahnn system * Tolfrania system * Trevura system * Truuine system * Tujiamoor system * Tuttin system * Tyberious system * Tzarib system * Uphrades system * Uphrades system * Utor system * Utor system * Vanik system * Vastrip system * Vesari system * Viamarr system * Virujansi system * Vob system * Voltare system * Vorsia system * Vorrnti system * Vorrnti system * Vurdon Ka system * Walalla system * Waymancy system * Xend system * Xerthia system * XT987 system * Yag'Dhul system * Yisgga system * Yn system * Zadaria system * Zalori system * Zekulae system }} Регион Экспансии * Hellhoop, The system * Hijo system * Hilo system * Horob system * Ichalin Station system * Iktotchon system * Imberlin system * Imerria system * Intran system * Jendorn system * Jestan system * Kailion system * Kallakea system * Kamgeddon system * Karatha system * Kayuk system * Kelarea system * Khemerion system * Kidriff system * Kinyen system * Kiros system * Knooda system * Kossa Prime system * Kragis system * Krann system * KyLessia system * Latoma system * Laud system * Lazerian system * Lequabis system * Loac system * Lockest system * M'haeli system * Majoor system * Maladi system * Maxca system * Mayvitch system * Mek va Uil system * Meldazar system * Merren system * Merthia system * Mikaster system * Mila system * Montitia system * Muzara system * Myomar system * Narvath system * Neshei system * Nessem system * Neutra system * New Raithal system * Nigel system * Niro system * Noctralis system * Noe'ha'on system * Old Barag system * Oolex Pulsar system * Ord Ivarn system * Pamorjal system * Parcelus Major system * Parcelus Minor system * Pax system * Pendarr system * Pioku system * Pirin system * Plooriod system * Prazhi system * Qat Chrystac system * Quintar Nebula system * Rainos Cluster system * Ramodi system * Raskane system * Ratamesh system * Rellnas system * Reytha system * Rhommamool system * Rijel system * Rocantor system * Roldalna system * Roxuli system * Ryvellia system * Sarrahban system * Sarrish system * Selsor system * Sepan system * Sermeria system * Serria system * Shaymore system * Sif-Alula system * Sifuchi system * Sika system * Silorna system * Sljee system * Solibus system * Soun system * Stennaros system * Stobar system * Surron system * Tamazall system * Tambor Station system * Taraloon system * Tarmidia system * TD-10036-EM-1271 system * Teljkon system * Tentrix system * Ter Abbes system * Terra Sool system * Thisspias system * Thousand Moons system * Torve system * Trammen system * Trebela system * Tregillis system * Tynna system * Umbara system * Upper Brightday system * Validusia system * Vandelhelm system * Vardoss system * Veil, The system * Vendaxa system * Vinth system * Viraanntesse system * Voidfire Nebula system * Vorian system * Wann Tsir system * Welsl system * Woostri system * Yutan system * Zarracina system * Zeenada system }} Среднее Кольцо Пространство Хаттов Внешнее Кольцо * Altratonne system * Altyr system * Alurion system * Alzar system * Amaltanna system * Amarin system * Ampliquen system * Anarak system * Ancathia system * Andasala system * Andooweel system * Angor system * Ank Ki'Shor system * Annaj system * Annoo system * Antamont system * Antared system * Anthus system * Anto's Star system * Anx Minor system * Apatros system * Aplooine system * Aquilaris Minor system * Aralia system * Arami system * Argazda system * Argoon system * Aris system * Arkanis system * Arkuda system * Arramanx system * Artorias system * Ashas Ree system * Asher system * Ashteri's Cloud system * Athiss system * Atraken system * Atravis system * Aturi Cluster system * Auril system * Averam system * Ayceezee system * Aztubek system * B-Foroon system * B'nish system * Baarstal system * Baes Logia system * Bahalian system * Bakisian Drift system * Balanor system * Baltimn system * Bandomeer system * Banvhar Station system * Baralou system * Barancar system * Barkhesh system * Baroonda system * Barpine system * Barundi system * Baskarn system * Bastion system * Bavva system * Bazarre system * Beetle Nebula system * Begeren system * Belderone system * Belkadan system * Bellis system * Belsavis system * Belsmuth system * Bendii system * Bentora system * Berrol's Donn system * Bes system * Bescane system * Beshka system * Beta Rhama system * Betha system * Betshish system * Bettok system * Bextar system * Bhargebba system * Bid'jerma system * Biitu system * Binquaros system * Birgis system * Birjis system * Bisellia system * Black Hole of Quintas system * Bnach system * Boden system * Bofa system * Bolad system * Bompreil system * Borga system * Borosk system * Bortras system * Bosthirda system * Bpfassh system * Brachi system * Bragkis system * Branteez system * Bravis system * Bresallis system * Breshig system * Bretta system * Bri'ahl system * Brint-wo system * Brodo Asogi system * Bronsoon system * Brosi system * Bryndar system * Buchich system * Bundil system * Bunduki system * Burna system * Caarimon system * Cademimu system * Cadma system * Calgon system * Calline system * Callos system * Camaria system * Camen system * Canoliss system * Cantras Gola system * Cardellia system * Carlac system * Carosi system * Carz system * Cassander system * Cathis system * Celanon system * Celestial Wake, The system * Ceriun system * Ch'hodos system * Chad system * Chandaar system * Changa system * Chashima system * Chateuse system * Chelloa system * Chenowei system * Chirrion system * Chortose system * Chrellis system * Chundu system * Chuzalla system * Cilare system * Cirrus system * Cirus system * Ciutric system * Clak'dor system * Cloak of the Sith, The * Clysm system * Colsassa system * Cometwash, The system * Cophrigin system * Corjain system * Corlass system * Corstris system * Cowl Crucible system * Craci system * Cranan system * Criton's Point system * Cron Drift system * Crseih system * Cryon system * Cuthbern system * D'Anjon Nebula system * D'ian system * Daermor system * Dagelin Minor system * Dahvil system * Daimla system * Dalchon system * Dalicron system * Daluuj system * Dandelo system * Danos system * Dantooine system * Dar'Or system * Darkknell system * Daronak system * Daslkehnt system * Dega system * DeGerrillion system * Dela system * Delantine system * Delassin system * Delemede system * Delfii system * Delmaas system * Delrakkin system * Deltooine system * Deluvia system * Demesel system * Demonsgate system * Denarii Nebula system * Denbo system * Dentamma Nebula system * Derellium system * Derf system * Derso system * Desargorr system * Desevro system * Desolation Station system * Destreg system * Dilbana system * Din Pulsar system * Direllia system * Divac system * Dles system * Dolis system * Dolstan system * Dom-Bradden system * Dominus system * Doniphon system * Dorande system * Dorcin system * Dorlo system * Dornea system * Douglas system * Dozoisia system * Draboon system * Draflago system * Dravian Starport system * Dravione system * Dreighton Nebula system * Drexel Minor system * Drilbia system * Drog system * Drompani system * Drong system * Dronseen system * Droxu system * Drup's Star system * Druulgotha system * Dubrillion system * Duinarbulon system * Dunari's Rest system * Dur Sabon system * Durgen's Star system * Durollia system * Duroon system * Dwor system * Dzass system * Ebiwaan system * Eczar system * Edonaaris system * Eedoq system * Ehjenla system * Eibon system * Elatha system * Elerion system * Eliad system * Elliirad system * Elshandruu Pica system * Endex system * Endor Gate system * Engira system * Ennth system * Entana system * Entralla system * Eos system * Epidimi system * Equanus system * Eredenn system * Ereesus system * Eridicon system * Erilnar system * Ermi system * Escarte system * Essebra system * Essien system * Estaria system * Exocron system * Exodo system * Extrictarium Nebula system * Falko system * Fallowan system * Fanha system * Farbog system * JanFathal system * Fedje system * Feenicks system * Felin system * Fere system * Ferros system * Ferton system * Feswe Minor system * Fether system * Fiviune system * Flashpoint system * Florn system * Flyntaria system * Fodro system * Folende system * Formos system * Fornow system * Forsen system * Freliq system * Friijillis system * Fromiria system * Fusai system * Fwatna system * Fwillsving system * G'haris system * Gaalt system * Gadon system * Gala system * Galidraan system * Galloa system * Galpos system * Galsol system * Galtea Binary system * Gam Tim'nisi system * Gamorr system * Gand system * Gandan system * Gandolo system * Ganlihk system * Garban system * Gardaji Rift system * Gargon system * Garis system * Garnib system * Garqi system * Garrthinius system * Gathus system * Gaurick system * Gazzari system * Gbu system * Gedi system * Geillia system * Gelgelar system * Geonosis system * Geran system * Gerzob system * Gibbela system * Glade system * Gligger system * Glottal system * Gobindi system * Goff system * Gon Tiek system * Gondagali system * Gorgaria system * Gorno system * Gosho system * Grathus system * Gravane system * Gravlex Med system * Gree system * Greeb-Streebling Cluster system * Gulf of Tatooine system * Gymelo system * H'nemthe system * H'relac system * Haashimut system * Haffrin system * Hallion system * Halmad system * Halthor system * Harda system * Harko Station system * Harloen system * Harrandarr system * Harswee system * Hassaria system * Haven system * Heffrin system * Helska system * Heptooine system * Heriston system * Hethar system * Hettsk system * Hidden Tegoor system * High Chunah system * Hijado system * Hinda system * Hismaul system * Holador system * Hologram Fun World system * Hoogon system * Система Хоруз * Hosrel system * Hoth system * Hraki system * Hrill system * Huldamun system * Hurrim system * Hydra system * Hynah system * Hysalria system * Idolia system * Ihopek system * Imynusoph system * Indellian system * Indrexu Spiral system * Injopan system * Ione system * Iotra system * Iscera system * Isde Naha system * Isis system * Issagra system * Iti system * Iyred system * Jaemus system * Jaga's Cluster system * Jandoon system * Janguine system * Jankok system * Jaresh system * Jarvanam system * Javin system * Jebble system * Jendar system * Jentares system * Jermac system * Jexeria system * Jhantoria system * Jillsaaria system * Jofoger system * Jomark system * Joran Station system * Jostaar system * Jubalene system * Jubilar system * Julsujod system * Junkfort Station system * Jurio system * Jurzuu system * Jutrand system * Kabaira system * Kabieroun system * Kaisa system * Kalishik system * Kallistas system * Kalzeron system * Kamasto system * Kanaver system * Kaon system * Karazak system * Kareas system * Karideph system * Karinda system * Karkaris system * Karnst system * Karsten's World system * Kashoon system * Kasiol system * Kathol Rift system * Kauron system * Kazarak system * Kebolar system * Keedad system * Kegan system * Kejim system * Kelrodo-Ai system * Kemal Station system * Kemix system * Kendamar system * Keresia system * Kerig'En system * Keskin system * Kesmere Minor system * Kestel system * Ketaris system * Keyorin system * Khar Delba system * Kharzet system * Khoan system * Khonji system * Khubeaie system * Kile system * Kindlabethia system * Kintoni system * Kir system * Kirdo system * Kirtarkin system * Kismaano system * Kitaros Nebula * Knolstee system * Kobal's World system * Kobbahn system * Koda Space Station system * Koiogra system * Kolatill system * Koozebane system * Korlings system * Korphir system * Korriz system * Korteen system * Kovor system * Kravos system * Krevas system * Krinemonen system * Krozurbia system * Krylon system * Kumru system * Kuna's Fist system * Kuna's Tail system * Kurluvion system * Kursid system * Kwevron system * Kyoloria system * Ladarra system * Laerdocia system * Lafra system * Lan Barell system * Langhesa system * Lanjer system * Lanteeb system * Lanthrym system * Laramus system * Lekua system * Lesu system * Lianna system * Licha In system * Liinade system * Liok system * Lirra system * Listehol system * Little Capella system * Liul system * Llanic system * Lobaq Station system * Lokondo system * Lola Sayu system * Lonjair Prime system * Lorardia system * Lorrad system * Lotho Minor system * Lotide system * Lowick system * Lucrenn system * Luptoom system * Lusaanda system * Lutrillia system * Lythia system * M'Bardi system * M2934738 system * Magar's World system * Magravia system * Maill system * Mairne system * Makem Te system * Makthierse system * Malanose system * Maldovea system * Malicar system * Mall'ordian system * Maltha Obex system * Mandalore system * Mandrine system * Mannova system * Manpha system * Mantan system * Mantooine system * Maphus Tria system * Marca system * Marcol Void system * Maridun system * Marleyvane system * Marmoth system * Marquarra system * Marrovia system * Maryx Minor system * Mataou system * Matra system * Maw Cluster system * Maya Kovel system * Mazuma system * Медиа system * Melldia system * Melnea's World system * Mendenbatt system * Mentanar Vosk system * Merikon system * Mestra system * Metharian Nebula system * Mexeluine system * Midani system * Miglar system * Mika system * Minashee system * Minntaa system * Miro system * Mirshilan system * Misnor system * Miv'rah system * Mogoshyn system * Molavar system * Moltok system * Mon Calamari system * Monhudle system * Moog Mot system * Moorjhone system * Morgania system * Morseer system * Morturia system * Morvogodine system * Moshaw system * Mossak system * Movris system * Mullan system * Murkhana system * Muskree system * Muunilinst system * Mylok system * N'dian system * Nadiem system * Najiba system * Nakrikal Singularity system * Naldar system * Nam Chorios system * Nam'ta system * Naplousea system * Naps Fral Cluster system * Narigus system * Nathema system * Near Indosa system * Neary system * Nelfrus system * Nellac Kram system * Nerria system * New Agamar system * New Ator system * New Bakstre system * New Bornalex system * New Heurkea system * Nezni system * Nharqis'l system * Nicht Ka system * Nijune system * Nim Drovis system * Nimgorrhea system * Ninn system * Noopiths, The system * Norval system * Nosken system * Nothoiin system * Novolek Beacon system * Nulan system * Nyasko system * Nysza system * Obana system * Obica system * Obran Cluster system * Ocsin system * Odacer-Faustin system * Odos system * Oetrago system * Ogoth Tiir system * OHS1782-03 system * OHS3842-03 system * Olabria system * Omman Minor system * Ompersan system * Onadax system * Oon Tien system * Ooo-temiuk system * Ootoola system * Open Sea system * Oplovis system * Oranessan system * Ord Adinorr system * Ord Biniir system * Ord Canfre system * Ord Celbus system * Ord Fanthal system * Ord Hout system * Ord Ibanna system * Ord Janon system * Ord Lonesome system * Ord Marsax system * Ord Mynock system * Ord Simres system * Ord Traga system * Ordo system * Oricho system * Orimanther system * Orion system * Orixon Nebula system * Orn Kios system * Orryxia system * Oseon system * Oshora system * Oslumpex system * Ossel system * Ossus system * Ostega system * Otranto system * Ottethan system * Ova system * Oznek system * Ozu system * Paarin Minor system * Paecia system * Paigu system * Pako Ramoon system * Pakuuni system * Pallaxides system * Panna system * Pantora system * Parabaw Station system * Paradise system * Pargaux system * Parmel system * Parshoone system * Partold system * Pas'sic system * Pasmin system * Patch system * Pedd system * Peirs system * Peldon Minor system * Pelgrin system * Pembric system * Pendaxa system * Penhalla system * Pergitor system * Perilious system * Phaeda system * Phatrong system * Phinel's Folly system * Phoebus system * Phosphura Belt Nebula system * Picutorion system * Pii system * Piluvia system * Pinett system * Pinperu system * Pitann system * Pitrillistia system * Plavonia system * Pleida system * Polis Massa system * Polmanar system * Poln system * Polordio system * Pondut Station system * Poressi system * Port Jerrell system * Povanaria system * Praadost system * Praven Prime system * Prishardia system * Pulassas Minor system * Puloorn system * Pursin system * Q'Maere system * Q'nithian system * Qalydon system * Qeimet system * Qexis system * Qiaxx system * Qina system * Qualthrough system * Quanducial system * Quell system * Queyta system * Quiberon system * Quilken system * Quockra system * Quyste system * R'alla system * R27-6113-23 system * Raddan system * Ragmar system * Ragnar system * Rampa Minor system * Rangorah system * Rannon system * Rantine Space Station system * Ravaath system * Raydonia system * Reaper's World system * Redcap system * Reega system * Refrax system * Reginard system * Regulan system * Reibrin system * Rekkiad system * Relkass system * Renatasia system * Rentalles system * Resh 9376 system * Reuss system * Revkinn system * Rhamalai system * Rhen Var system * Rhilithan system * Rial Kroon system * Rigel system * Rimbaux system * Rindia system * Ring, The system * Ringneldia system * Rior system * Rirsack system * Risban system * Rivoria system * Rocrin system * Rodia system * Rogue Antar system * Rokaria system * Romik system * Roon system * Roost system * Rordak system * Rotas system * Rseik system * Rudrig system * Ruhe system * Rullag system * Rutan system * Rya system * Rychel system * Ryloth system * Saclas system * Saheelindeel system * Saila Na system * Salteract system * Samhar system * Sanctuary system * Santarine system * Sanyassa system * Sapella system * Sareet system * Sarrassia system * Saruwen Station system * Sathiemon system * Savek system * Scillal system * Sechar system * Sedri system * Seitia Prime system * Selaggis system * Seline system * Sellasas system * Seregar system * Serenno system * Sernpidal system * Sesid system * Sevari system * Sevetta system * Shadda Nebula system * Shafr system * Shallow March system * Shaltin system * Shar'Ack system * Sharlissia system * Shaum Hii system * Sheela system * Sheris system * Shiffrin system * Shimia system * Shintel system * Shogun system * Shramar system * Shumari system * Shuxl system * Sikurd system * Sim'char'ser system * Simento-Threk system * Simpla system * Sintheti system * Sipsk system * Sirpar system * Siskeen system * Sixela system * Skaross system * Skine system * Skor system * Skustell Cluster system * Skye system * Slotern system * Sluudren system * Socorro system * Sojourn system * Solacton system * Solanus system * Solay system * Somavva system * Sondarr system * Sooma system * Sorderia system * Sorjus system * Sormahil system * Sorrus system * Speco system * Spefik system * Spice Terminus system * Spillwater system * Spinax system * Spintir system * Spuma system * Sran system * Sronk system * Stellan system * Stenos system * Stieg system * Stoga system * Styx system * Subterrel system * Sufezz system * Sullust system * Sumarin system * Sunaj system * Suolriep system * Svivren system * Swarquen system * Swellen system * Syboona system * Syndaar system * Syngia system * Syruss system * Tahlboor system * Talofan system * Talu system * Tammuz-an system * Tancon system * Tandankin system * Tangar system * Tangrene system * Tanquilla Beach system * Tanta Besh system * Tantiss Station system * Tantra system * Tarabba Prime system * Taral system * Tarawa system * Tarnoonga system * Taroon system * Taspir system * Tastiged system * Tatooine system * Teagan system * Tebru system * Tedonia system * Teevan system * Tegrat system * Tel system * Telanka system * Tellanroaeg system * Tergamenion system * Terminus system * Tertiary Feswe system * Tervissis system * Thalassia system * Thandon Nebula system * Thanium system * Thanta Zilbra system * Tharkos system * Thaylia system * The Sundered Veil * Thela system * Thesme system * ThonBoka Nebula system * Threndria system * Thrugii system * Thule system * Tiems system * Tierell system * Tifnyl system * Tikath system * Till Chorios system * Timbra Ott system * Timora system * Tinuvia system * Tlönia system * Todirium system * Togominda system * Tokmia system * Ton-Falk system * Toong'L system * Toprawa system * Torina system * Tosste system * Tozeer system * Trailia system * Trascor system * Trendivar system * Tresidiss system * Trindello system * Trinta system * Trogan system * Troos system * Troska system * Tulatharri Junction system * Tund system * Turak system * Tureen system * Turrani system * Twin Sun Station system * Tyshapahl system * U'Dray system * Udnil system * Uhltenden system * Ukio system * Ulicia system * Ulkantha system * Upekzar system * UR-3741 system * UR-9353 system * Urkupp system * Uru system * Usean system * Ushmin system * Usta system * Utapau system * Utrica system * Uukaablis system * Vaal system * Valahari system * Vale system * Valfin system * Vanahame system * Vanan system * Vannan system * Vanqor system * Varada system * Varn system * Varristad system * Varvrona system * Vasha system * Vatleria system * Veccacopia system * Vedis system * Velanaria system * Venestria system * Ventrux system * Veragi system * Verdanth system * Verdi system * Verig system * Verkuyl system * Vestar system * Vestral system * Vexar system * Viridia system * Vispil system * Vizcarra system * Vlemoth Port system * Void of Chopani system * Vonak system * Vornax system * Vorzyd system * Vosteltig system * Vryssa system * Vunakia system * Waskiro system * Wenderal system * Werncin system * Wetyin's Colony system * Whendyll system * Wodenstam system * Woldona system * Worxer system * Wranag system * Wrodi system * Xal system * Xanlanner system * Xartun system * Xifal system * Xilxash system * Xo system * Xochtl system * Xxan system * Y'Dar system * Y'Trella system * Yalln system * Yarille system * Yarnil system * Yavin system * Yerej system * Yhuli system * Yityl system * Yoberra system * Yoribuunt system * Ytha'ac Cluster system * Yugami system * Yunkor system * Yuvern system * Ywllandr system * Z'trop system * Zabba system * Zandrax system * Zephry system * Zhanox system * Zhotta system * Ziost system * Zircon system * Zobbera system * Zoma system * Zongorlu system * Zoraster system * Zorbia system * Zrak system * Zygerria system }} Дикое Пространство * Kalidorn system * Kammia system * Kinooine system * Koltine system * Kur Minor system * Kuratooine system * Kwapi system * Lakra system * Lamaredd system * Lasan system * Malagarr system * Marcelan Prime system * Mendicat system * Moonflower Nebula system * Murgo system * Mytus system * Needan system * Neoli system * Nimba system * Orroman system * Pluthan system * Rago system * Red Nebula system * Regel system * Sarlucif system * Seidhkona system * Shinbone system * Smarteel system * Taloron system * Tenupe system * Tholon system * Thraisai system * Thuna system * Trigaskian Blur system * Unnipar system * UR-5292-FH system * V'shar system * Valtha Divide system * Vesla Minor system * Vinnax system * Wizar system * Yalara system * Yoon Cloud system * Zigoola system }} Неизвестные Регионы * Thrago system * Tulpaa system * Vagar Praxut system * Valtha Divide * Veroleem system * Yashuvhu system * Zosha system }} Ссылки * * Appendix in PDF format * , with Джейсон Фрай and Daniel Wallace * * Unstated Canon in Star Wars: The Essential Atlas on geekosity.blogspot.com * Endnotes for Star Wars: The Essential Atlas (part 1 of 5) on geekosity.blogspot.com * Endnotes for Star Wars: The Essential Atlas (part 2 of 5) on geekosity.blogspot.com * Endnotes for Star Wars: The Essential Atlas (part 3 of 5) on geekosity.blogspot.com * Endnotes for Star Wars: The Essential Atlas (part 4 of 5) on geekosity.blogspot.com * Endnotes for Star Wars: The Essential Atlas (part 5 of 5) on geekosity.blogspot.com Категория:StarWars.com